trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Internet Explorer
Dora The Explorer - prawdziwe zło niewcielone. Uwaga: Nie czytaj tego na IE. Na Edge można. Pewnego dnia, w domu włączyłem komputer. BLUE SCREEN! Zrestartowałem. ZNOWU! Znowu zrestartowałem. NO KURDE ZNOWU! "Może zrobię formata?" - pomysłałem. "I tak już był wolny!". Poszedłem po płytkę do kolegi. Piracki Windows Vista, jakby 7 nie miał. Poszedłem do innego kolegi. Miał tylko Ubuntu i Windowsa 8. Pochodziłem po domach kolegów aż w końcu jeden kolega miał pirata Windows 7 Profffffffffffffesional. Eh, szkoda że nie Ultimate. Zainstalowałem - był to czysty Windows 7 Proffesional tylko że kolega dodał za dużo f na płyte (tak naprawde gówno prawda). Na pulpicie były 3 ikonki - "Ten fffKomputer", "Kosz" oraz "Internet Explorer". Na początek trzeba ściągnąć jakąś przeglądarkę, a nie to gówno. Otworzyłem Internet Explorer i powitał mnie ekran "Witamy w Internet Explo()er 9!". Jak to 9?! Przecież to wyglądało jak 7 / 8. W ogóle litera r raz wyglądała jak d (Exploder ???). Napisałem w polu wyszukiwania "Google Chrome". Wyskoczył ekran z błędem: "Ta strona nie może być wyświetlona. Błąd fff. To co możesz zrobić: Nic ". No nic nie mogę zrobić, szkoda. Wpisałem "Firefox". To samo. Opera? Też. Vivaldi? Safari? To samo. Napisałem "Google.com" aby zobaczyć czy internet działa. Działa. Ale! W górnym prawym rogu pojawiło się: "Przeglądaj internet szybciej! Pobierz Google Chrome error fff". Kliknełem w ten guzik. Wyświetlił się znowu error fff.. Napisałem w google "Error fff" i wyskoczyło "Error fff? You're dead." oraz "How2fix Error fff?" Wystraszyłem się. To znaczy że jestem martwy? Najpierw wszedłem na "How2fix Error fff". Była to reklama oprogramowania antywirusowego. Kliknełem "Error fff? You're dead". Napisane było: "If you get error fff you are proably dead. This error displays only in the Internet Exploder 9 and 10. It's a virus. Try to turn off your computer. You can't!" i tak dalej. Przetłumaczyłem to + to co dalej: "Jeżeli wyskoczy ci błąd fff jesteś prawdopodobnie martwy. Ten błąd pokazuję się tylko w Internet Exploderze 9 oraz 10. To wirus. Spróbuj wyłączyć komputer. Nie da się! - Uciekaj gdzie pieprz rośnie! Mówię ci to. Nie próbuj nawet patrzeć co to IE 9 / 10 (jeżeli nie posiadasz obu wersji.). Uciekaj JUŻ TERAZ! W MOMENCIE W KTÓRYM CI TO MÓWIE, UCIEKAJ! Aha, zapomniałem. Jeżeli nie masz wejść USB lub nagrywarki, nie umrzesz całkowicie.". Niestety miałem USB oraz nagrywarkę. "Ciekawe co to ten Internet Exploder 10.." - pomyślałem. Kliknełem na Start a tam "Zamknij" - błąd fff. A może przyciskiem? Także błąd fff. Wyłączyłem z gniazdka - nic. Nadal error fff! Hej, ale to znaczy ŻE TO NIE ŻARTY! Z nagrywarki i wejść USB zaczeła lać się bardzo gorąca, hiperrealistyczna krew. Na ekranie CAŁA MASA ERROR FFF! Z głośników wylatywał dźwięk: HAHAHAHAHA! Szybko wybiegłem z domu ale Z WSZYSTKICH OKIEN LAŁA SIĘ KREW! Wskoczyłem do autobusu "29 - do Helsinek" Z wszystkich ludzi lała się krew! Z WSZYSTKIEGO! DROGA ZAMIENIŁA SIĘ W RZEKE KRWI! Ludzie zaczeli się śmiać "HAHHAHAHAAHAHAA!" Wybiegłem z autobusu wybijając szybe. Wokół mnie wszystko jednolite, czerwone. Krew zaczeła mnie pochłaniać. Czułem brak siły, osłabienie. Krew pokryła mnie całego. Upadłem na ziemie. Zmarłem. Całe moje miasto, reszte udało się uratować. Oczywiście, w zaświatach jest dobry internet. Jeżeli zobaczycie ekran "Witaj w Internet Exploder 9" albo 10, rozbij komputer młotkiem i wyrzuć przez okno. Tak było naprawdę. Proszę, uratuj innych ludzi. Kategoria:Pseudocreepypasta Kategoria:INTERNETY I KOMPY Kategoria:Hiperrealistyczny Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM Kategoria:Nawiedzony plik Kategoria:Wszyscy giną Kategoria:Umrzyłem Kategoria:Wolne przeglądarki Kategoria:Internety i kompy Kategoria:Wypociny